The Dursleys in Hiding
by Pygmypuff704
Summary: In Deathly Hallows the Dursleys leave Privet Drive to go into hiding from Voldemort. This is a story about what they experienced during that time - the people they met and the stories they heard.


The Dursleys were prepared to leave, they would be going into hiding for a reason they still didn't really understand, and a bunch of wizards and witches were about to show up at their house, amongst which would be their escorts.

Harry came slowly down the stairs. His scar was burning. Voldemort was up to something. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs; his head was pounding, and his frame shaking slightly.

The Dursleys came out to the hallway, ready as they would ever be, to depart. Vernon looked very annoyed. Petunia looked sad, not because her nephew was being chased by an evil wizard, but because she would be leaving her house – which in her eyes was almost as perfect as her obese son. Dudley himself, simply stood staring into space.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the Dursleys. It took all his strength to block the Dark Lord out of his mind. After about 2 minutes, Vernon spoke.

"What's wrong with you boy! Stop shivering! It's distracting!" Disgust dripped from his voice.

His uncle's voice broke Harry out of his concentration, and his mind was invaded by You-Know-Who. Harry fell to the ground and his whole body went ridged. Petunia shrieked, Dudley stared in shock chuckling ever so slightly, and Vernon turned red with furry. Then there was a knock on the door. Vernon was closest so he answered it.

Standing on the front steps was a large group of odd people. There was the giant who had given Dudley a pigtail when he was 11 (Hagrid). The twins who had blown up Dudley's tongue when he was 14 (Fred & George). Then there were three more redheads. One was the father, they remembered (Arthur). One was very tall, like the twins, and had large scars on the face, the Dursleys had never seen him before (Bill). Then one was about Harry's/Dudley's age, the Dursleys slightly remembered seeing him before too (Ron). Then there was a girl with thick brown hair that was pulled back (Hermione). There also was a tall man in a brown suit with rustic hair (Remus), and a short woman with short purple hair (Tonks). Then there was a man in a large leather coat who was missing a leg and an eye, which was replaced by an odd, large, blue eye (Man-Eye). They recognized Kingsley. Then there was a beautiful blond girl (Fleur). There was also a guy who looked like he lived in a bar in the opinion of the Dursleys (Mundungous). And finally, there was an old man with white hair, and a girl with dark brown hair (Deadalus and Hestia).

Recap: Hagrid, Fred & George, Arthur, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Fleur, Mundungous, Deadalus, and Hestia.

Vernon quickly ushered them in, praying none of the neighbors had seen the group. Harry had managed to pull himself out of the Dark Lord's mind very quickly because of the sound of the door. He now lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Harry! Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Fine." Said Harry, getting off the ground.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry just looked her in the eyes. She understood and gasped.

"Don't worry. It was only for a second. He didn't see anything, I would know if he did." Harry said quickly.

"You've got to control it Harry. If he finds out anything…"  
"He won't." Harry reassured her.

"What caused it?" she asked quietly.

"He's planning something. I don't know. I couldn't see anything. It was dark." Harry said, almost sadly.

"Ok then, he didn't see anything." Hermione said, excepting it.

She went and hugged Harry. When they broke apart, harry hugged Ron, and then Hagrid, then Remus and Tonks. He shook hands with Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Mad-Eye. He kissed Fleur on both cheeks. Hugged both the twins. When he got to Kingsley, he said, shocked,

"Kingsley? Aren't you supposed to be looking after the muggle prime minister?"

"You are more important." Was Kingsley's reply.

Vernon scoffed at this, but the wizards were too immersed in their greetings to pay him any attention.

"Mundungous Fletcher, Mr. Potter, always been a big fan." Said the guy who looked like he lived in a bar, introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry said, shaking his hand.

"Great to see you again Mr. Potter." Said the man with the white-haired man.

"Great to see you Deadalus." Harry responded.

They shook hands.

"Hestia" Harry said kindly to the dark brown-haired woman.

"Mr. Potter. Great to see you." She said in an equally kind tone.

Then Harry went and stood back with Ron and Hermione.

The Dursleys were shocked beyond belief. Harry knew most of these people. He was so in his element. The Dursleys had never seen him like this – smiling, surrounded by friends. They didn't have time to think about it though as they were being rushed out to the car. Their greatest adventure was about to begin.


End file.
